


Won't Stop

by lexivevo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Unrequited Love, first fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, iwas getting married, oikawa cant let go, really short but what the heck, sad ;n;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexivevo/pseuds/lexivevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has learned the hard way- the heart always yearns for something it cant have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Stop

**"I'm getting married"**

It took Oikawa a few moments to let the new information sink into him. When it finally did his face changed from his usual goofy grin to ashocked one- eyes wide and mouth open. A mix of emotions swirl around Oikawa's mind. Anger, sadness, regret. "Oy, dumbass! Aren't you happy for me?" I'm not. "I'm finally getting married!" You don't have to say it again. "And to a pretty nice girl to boot!" no. no. no. NO. This time he couldn't contain his feelings and stood up quite brashly, which made Iwaizumi shocked and, to brush it off, Oikawa put on a plastic smile and cheered "Congratulations, Iwa-chan!"

They spent the rest of their day together just as they did before, never mentioning anything about the marriage the whole time. For a second, it felt like everything waslike it was back then. But it wasn't.

As Oikawa stepped inside his apartment he collapsed at the doorway, and after a few seconds of staring at the ceiling he spoke, "Iwaizumi is getting married."

It was to Minami-chan, a pretty girl working in the same hospital as him. They were a match made in heaven- Both doctors, both workaholics who somehowstill have time for each other, both share the same hobbies (apparently she was also a volleyball player in high school, a setter), and Oikawa would be genuinely happy for them really...if it wasn't for the fact that he was in love with Iwaizumi too.

He couldn't sleep that night. Too busy crying his heart out or too busy trying to convince himself he's genuinely happy for Iwaizumi. Or both.

...

Iwaizumi is getting married.

It's only a few hours until its time. They were in Iwaizumi's dressing room, memorizing vows and fixing any last details.

"My my, Iwa-chan! I can't believe you look this good, this is once in a lifetime experience!" And it was true, Iwaizumi did look quite dashing. The tux fit his toned body and the lighting in the place complemented him well. "Shut up, shittykawa.." He gave the brunette a light punch in the arm, the spot where he hit stings and feels hot on Oikawa's skin. "..I want to give Minami the time of her life" There it is. The feeling that only Iwaizumi can give him, the sharp pang straight to his chest, "Go give it to her then."

Iwaizumi is getting married.

The whole ceremony was like a punch in Oikawa's face. The fact that he was the groomsman, which gave him a good view of the couple, made the pain much worse. The fact that after they kissed he saw Iwaizumi giving Minami an indiscreet 'I love you.' The fact that when they were giving their vows Oikawa noticed that he didn't say the script he was memorizing earlier, instead it was from Iwaizumi's heart. And the worst of all is the fact that Iwaizumi kept glancing at Oikawa the whole time, and everytime Iwaizumi did he was afraid his fake smile might wear off.

Everyone was cheering and a lot of people were crying. He was too, but for a compeletly different reason.

...

Iwaizumi is married

They were at the reception. Oikawa wanted to approach Iwaizumi but he was already bombarded by family members asking about children and livig together and this and that. The room was suffocating him so he decided to go get some air out on the veranda. Looking at the night sky made him remember his time together with Iwaizumi, going home late at night after practice only the two of them and during those moments sometimes he feels like the world is in his hands. Slowly, he began to think about every moment he spent with him and tears start to roll down his cheeks, dry due to the evening's breeze. _"I have lived my life only chasing after your back Iwa-chan. I know full well what it looks like. And right now I'm seeing it again, but this time you already have someone with you. "_

_"I love you Iwa-chan," Oikawa's practicly sobbing "ever since I can remember.._

_..and you know what? I have no plans on stopping."_

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa left the place soon after, still looking at Iwaizumi's back.


End file.
